


Fictober Shorts: Told

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt 5: “Unacceptable try again”Fandom: Star Wars the Old RepublicTitle: ToldPairing: Tamarillo/ Theron ShanRating: GWarnings/Tags: fluff
Relationships: Theron Shan/Female Smuggler
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 1





	Fictober Shorts: Told

It was a rare day they had time to themselves. Theron had suggested they take a speeder out for a ride somewhere away from people who needed them. Mostly he hoped to take Tam away so she could relax. He had planned it before asking her, so she couldn't say no.  
His planning had not quite gone to plan.  
" A picnic?" Lana had stared at him, " on Odessan, while Vaylin is trying to kill her?"  
" Well, we are not heading to Zakkul or anything." Theron’s reply netted him an indelicate roll of the eyes. "Look she needs a break."  
"You too." Lana stared at him, challenging him.  
"What?"  
"You need a break too."  
"Of course I’m going with her aren't I?"  
"The list of what you are taking?"  
"Huh, the normal things? Picnic, picnic blanket, datapad, and…"  
"Unacceptable, try again."|  
"Oh come on Lana….what are you talking about?"  
"You.” Lana said, sounding motherly all of a sudden “Tam will appreciate you not trying to work. Otherwise, my only other condition is you tell Torian where you are going."  
"Fine."  
"If you are not back by dark, I am sending him out after you." Lana waved her finger in front of him "don’t be late."  
“Fine!”  
“And Theron?” Lana smiled sweetly, unnerving for the Sith Lord.  
“Yeah?”  
“Have fun.”  
Lana Beniko was going to be the death of him, one way or another.  
"So a picnic sounds good." Tam had agreed "does Lana know?"  
“Yes she does,” Theron looked beaten “The sooner we can leave, the better.”  
“She went weird on you didn’t she?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Told you to leave work here?”  
“Yeah.” Theron looked at her strangely.  
“That explains this.” Tam pulled a datapad from her pocket, it had a blue ribbon on it and was labeled “To Theron” it was, excessive.  
“What on earth?”Theron stared at it with caution.  
“She said you could read it while I slept or something.” Tam grinned “Lets get moving.”  
“Have to tell Torina we are…”  
“No problem.” Torian was suddenly standing right behind him and it made Theron nervous just thinking about it. I was told to follow at a respectable distance. I don’t want to be shot at though so I am letting you know.”  
“I don’t know whether to laugh or cry.” Theron said conversationally “This is really odd.”  
“So let’s go huh?” Tam nodded to him pulling him to the speeder. Soon with the wind in their hair the stress of the base, the war, the everything was gone and it was just the two of them.


End file.
